


Closing Day

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry's buzzing. The closing had gone well, the buyer had paid cash and he's carrying his last box into the house he now shares with the man who means everything to him.

Setting the box down just inside the door, he grins, a shiver of awareness and excitement blazing through him. "Hi, honey, I'm home!"

"Henry's here. I'll call you back later," Chris tells his mum, having already let her know he might to have to cut their call short. A quick 'love you' and he hangs up and heads for the front door, grinning broadly. "How'd it go?"

"Easier than I thought," Henry answers with a huge grin. And then he's launching himself at Chris--one of the few human beings whom he trusts implicitly to catch him with ease and willingness. "I love you. God I love you," he whispers urgently.

"I love you too. So much," Chris whispers back, kissing Henry thoroughly. "Bed?" He grins.

"Bloody hell yes!" Henry answers, pulling back and toeing off his trainers as he heads for the bedroom. "Remind me after we're sated to ask after your mum," he calls back over his shoulder, voice muffled in his shirt as he pulls it over his head.

Chris laughs, watching Henry. He makes fairly quick work of his own clothes and jumps on the bed, pulling Henry with him, kissing him again and again before moving between his thighs, his lover's hands pinned above his head.

Henry can't help but laugh with the onslaught of wet smacks. That is until Chris pins him down, settles his weight between his legs. Henry's smile fades just a little, intensity and need coloring his expression. "I'm home," he murmurs again. And his joy curls in his gut almost as tangibly as the lust clawing at him.

Chris nods. "Where you belong," he murmurs, dipping his head to bite a little more sharply at Henry's lower lip.

"Yes," Henry answers, breathless, and it's hard to know if he's responding to the shaft of need or the beauty of belonging.

Chris shifts his hips until he's nudged right up against Henry's hole, slowly and steadily pushing inside him, his hands clasping Henry's wrists even tighter.

Henry had prepped that morning, but the effects aren't so present now. The burn of entry is just another layer to the memory of this moment. He cries out, shifting until he's loose, his body welcoming, legs drawn out of the way. It takes his breath away, his cock dripping from the tip between them.

"You feel so good," Chris murmurs, eyes locked on Henry's as he starts to moves into him, pulling out, right to the tip, before pushing back in.

Henry can't look away, doesn't want to. Nor can he get away even if he wants to, though he tugs at his wrists just to prove it to himself again. Shuddering, he arches up against Chris, takes him deeper, begging silently for more.

But Chris refuses to move any faster. He moves into Henry in long slow strokes. Out to the tip, his cock resting against Henry's hole, nudging at his pucker, then back in again. Over and over. Licking and biting at his mouth in between thrusts.

Henry finally gets it, surrenders to the sensual torment and lets himself ride the long, slow waves. He concentrates on every rub of flesh in on through flesh as he rocks in time with Chris, languid tips and circles of his hips that heighten it all.

"You're mine. Say it," Chris demands, his pace slowly starting to increase.

"Yours," Henry groans. "I'm yours, all yours. Never anyone else's," he says with a shudder.

"Never," Chris repeats, moving into Henry, harder, faster. "My hole, my cock," he growls, dropping a hand between them, fingers wrapping around Henry's erection, "my boy, _mine_..."

Henry's entire body responds to the claim, his mind swirling with, dropping him down as the hand on his cock adds another layer of sensation. He whimpers as Chris sinks deep again, turning one pinned wrist to grasp as well as he can the hand holding him down.

Chris nods at the movement, dropping down for a kiss, his hand moving faster between them, roughly working Henry's cock in time with his thrusts.

Henry's breathless, wordless, nothing but sensation and the sound and scent of Chris on his radar right now. The pain of the rough touch mixed with the perfect pleasure of Chris taking him has him almost there within seconds, and he begins to beg. "P... please, Chris, Sir, please!"

Chris nods again. "Come for me," he says, holding out only long enough for Henry to go over first. For his boy to take him with him.

Henry comes apart, shuddering and shaking with release as his eyes fill with tears and his face transforms with a beaming smile. "Yours!" he shouts out, nothing but joy in the exclamation.

Chris growls, slamming in hard as he proves just that, hot thick spurts marking his boy. Claiming him fully.

Suspended in that wonderful, dark, quiet place where only the two of them exist, Henry floats. The hand tight around his wrists is an anchor that lets him let go completely, and he settles under Chris with a long, stuttered sigh.

"You're mine," Chris whispers, settling more fully over Henry, his cock still throbbing inside him. His lips move over Henry's throat, along his jaw, his fingers still gripping Henry's wrist, digging bruises into the skin there. "Now and forever."

Henry closes his eyes, concentrating on both words and the delicious, aching pain. "Now and forever." His eyes open finally and he focuses on Chris. "In your house, stealing your life," he says playfully.

Chris laughs, finally releasing his hold on Henry and moving to the side, one leg still thrown heavily over his lover. "You're crazy," he says, eyes sparkling. "And I love you."

Henry grins, sprawling out underneath him. "I'm much crazier than I used to be. You seemed to have replaced the stick up my butt with your cock and it's an infinite improvement."

Chris laughs even harder. "I don't remember you having a stick up your butt," he says, kissing Henry's shoulder.

"I didn't know how much I needed you in my life. How focused I was on being proper for my parents and hiding the other, more ragged parts of me behind Citadel's doors. Now I actually go outside with my hair uncombed," he adds with a grin.

Grinning back, Chris kisses Henry. "I'm glad we stopped hiding. It would be nice to be completely out, but being out at the club? Having our friends there know? It's a huge relief, isn't it?"

"It really is. It's nice to have a group, you know? We should have the Marvel crew up to the ranch sometime. And Amy, Russell and Meloni. And Luke and his Alex. Pretty sure they're the only ones I care about bringing up from my work catalog," Henry adds with a chuckle. "And they're all Cit people, of course."

"That would be amazing, and we have room for everyone," Chris says, absolutely thrilled with the idea.

"We do! I think it would be wonderful. They're all so much fun."

"Then let's do it. Once we're completely settled in, let's have a huge housewarming, a whole weekend," Chris suggests.

"I'll start planning," Henry says with a grin. "Me and Martha Stewart."


End file.
